1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and electrical connector assembly, more particularly to an electronic device and electrical connector assembly including a pivotable electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A personal computer is usually mounted with a plurality of connecting ports, each of which can be connected electrically to a corresponding peripheral device by means of a corresponding electrical connector, such as a USB connector, an IEEE connector or a PS2 connector. When a personal computer is placed in a limited space (e.g., the computer housing is disposed adjacent to a wall), it is difficult to connect electrically and securely each electrical connector to a respective connecting port. Furthermore, wire entanglement cannot be avoided.